Generators
Generators can be either Lifeforms or Ages of Civilizations, owning these items will gradually gain you more of the different types of currency (Entropy or Ideas). There are many different generator variants, each one separated into different trees. TECH TREE OF LIFE: - Amino Acids (Unlocked after Primordial soup) Description: Atoms and molecules bond together to create these raw materials of life. - DNA (Unlocked after Nucleotides) Description: A molecule with the unique property of self-replication, DNA's infinite configurations forms the foundation of all evolutionary changes. - Prokaryotic Cell (Unlocked after DNA & Protein) Description: The first living organism. These uni-cellular organisms paved the way for the rest of life to begin. - Eukaryotic Cell (Unlocked after Nucleus & Mitochondria) Description: The prokaryotic cell's more complex cousin. Formed by the symbiotic unification of several prokaryotic cells. - Sponge (Unlocked after Tissue & Filter Feeding) Description: The world's first multi-cellular organism, these stationary filter feeders are a product of multiple eukaryotic cells coming together. - Jellyfish (Unlocked after Sponge) Description: Softbodied, free-swimming aquatic animals with a gelatinous umbrella-shaped bell and trailing tentacles. The bell can pulsate to acquire propulsion and locomotion. The tentacles may be utilized to capture prey or defend against predators by emitting toxins in a painful sting. - Flatworm (Unlocked after Jellyfish) Description: The proto - vertebrate. The first organism with Bilateral symmetry, which form the beginnings of the brain and internal organs. - Fish (Unlocked after Bilateral Symmetry & Vertebrate) Description: With fins to maneuver the ancient seas, fish evolved the traits that would make them the apex predator of the sea. - Reptile (Unlocked after Tetrapod) Description: The first animals to set their newly-evolved legs on land. Reptiles were the explorers of a brand new world - Mammal (Unlocked after Legs & Egg Shell) Description: The first vertebrates with warm blood, mammals unique new features enable them to prosper on the environment of land. - Ape (Unlocked after Primates) Description: The very beginning of human evolution, apes in the Hominidae family are the modern human's earliest ancestors. - Human (Unlocked after Homo Erectus) Description:Earth's dominant species. An amalagation of millions of years of evolution. Capable of producing culture, society and technology. - Cyborg (Unlocked after Human) Description: Cybernetic organisms, or cyborgs for short, are biological beings with mechanical parts-ranging from medical implants and accessories to fully integrated machine and computer systems. - Superhumans (Unlocked after Cyborg) Description: Advances in medicine, gene editing, biotech, and numerous other fields have led to the creation of a whole new class of super humans with significantly advanced lifespans and abilities. - Humanoid Colonist (Unlocked after Super humans) Description: After many generations adapting to local conditions on far-flung exoplanets, the descendants of colonists from Earth bear only a distant resemblance to their human forebears. DAWN OF CIVILIZATION - Stone age (Unlocked after Stone tools) Description: No description provided - Neolithic age (Unlocked after Adv. Stone tools, Speech, Burial and Human) Description: "From hunter gathering to farming...The first villages begin to form. Some people survived the neolithic age by being brave, others by being cowardly and smart.--Phil Lord filmmaker" - Bronze Age(Unlocked after Metallurgy and Writing) Description: We're into the Bronze Age now. By smelting bronze, we can produce materials far stronger and more durable than our predecessors could manage. Copper tools and weapons might as well be obsolete. - Iron Age (Unlocked after Iron and Alphabet) Description:The good Lord made us all out of iron. Then he turns up the heat to forge some of us into steel --Marie Osmond -'Middle ages' (Unlocked after Military and Government) Description: We owe to the Middle Ages the two worst inventions of humanity - romantic love and gunpowder. --Andre Maurois - Age of Discovery (Unlocked after Organized Religion, Paper Money, and Printing Press) Description: Where man stops drinking beer and starts sipping coffee. - Scientific Revolution (Unlocked after Banking, Caravel and Astrolabe) Description: As the European Renaissance came to a close, new ideas about math, biology, chemistry, physics, and astronomy changed the way we thought about the world. With the emergence of modern science, our intellectual progress as a species gets a sudden boost of speed. We are learning more than ever. - Industrial Revolution (Unlocked after Steam Engine and 3 Laws of Motion) Description: The scientific processes we began to understand during the Scientific Revolution give way to unbelievable progress- now, machines work for us in massive factories, while steam power propels us across the globe. - Atomic age (Unlocked after Factory and Telephone) Description: Not the last age. If you're careful. - Informational age (Unlocked after Atomic Bomb and Computer) Description: The age you're playing this game in. This game is possible because of this age - Emergent age (Unlocked after Internet) Description: Man creates life - Singularity (Unlocked after Mind Upload, AI and Self Assembly) Description: Singularity - Android (Unlocked after Singularity, Humanoid Robot and AI) Description: Inhabiting the deepest reaches of the Uncanny Valley, these humanoid robots are designed to mimic a human appearance. - Sentient Android () Description: A fully conscious, self-aware artificial intelligence housed inside a simulated human body—perhaps even indistinguishable from its organic counterpart. Category:Evolution